Enough is Enough
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: KEVEDD and a little bit of Nazarie and Sareddy. Can Cul-De-Sac friends make Double D change his mind or is it unsuccessful to do that? [I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IT!] would you say it's angst?


**A/N: I got my first writing prompt: It's goes to vampygurl402 on FFN. I hope is it what you asked for! :3**

**Sorry this fic isn't beta'd...I try do my best to proofread it, SORRY if you see any errors!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EEnE! PLEASE KEEP THAT IN YOUR MIND! xD**

**A little bit of Nazarie and Sareddy...it's not big deal- SORRY if you don't like those ships.**

* * *

Double D hugged everyone in Cul-De-Sac a goodbye. Eddy was angry because he felt he didn't do his job as best friend to protect him, and Ed pouted and pick him up to give him a bear hug.

"Don't go, Double D!" Ed bawled his eyes out while holding Double D.

"I apologized but I have already made my decision to leave, and Ed, would you kindly put me down, please?" with that Ed put him back down the ground. Double D smile sadly as patting Ed's arm. "Thank you, Ed."

"Why can't you tell me about your bullying situation, Dee?" Nazz walked forward with tears in her eyes.

"Because it is not your problem to solve, and I would not want to be a bother." Double D sighed.

"I don't care! I thought we're friends!" Nazz stomped her foot in disappointed, Marie quickly get on her side to comfort her.

"Nazzy, shh...Don't worry, he will keep in touch with you, babydoll...Right Double D?" Marie looked at Nazz as rubbing her arm then looked at Double D.

"Yes, Marie is correct. I will definitely keep in touch with all of you, even you, Marie, only if you want to." Double D licked his lip as feeling bad for leaving them. Double D looked at Nazz then look down at his feet. That's true, they became friends when they entered high school years, Surprisingly they put their differences aside and be friends, surely, Cul-De-Sac gang gets tired of Eddy's endless scams, but knew it always would be a fail no matter what.

"Are you sure that we can't make you change your mind, Dee?" Sarah looked down at her feet as rubbing her arm. Eddy walked to Sarah as wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist to hold her closer to him.

"No, Sarah...Like I said my mind already made up, I'm sorry but I can promise to come back to visit all of you." Double D looked at Sarah then Kevin.

"Kevin, Dear...I'm sorry but I don't wish to be depend on you to protect me all the time, I mean you have full plate on your hands, you do not need another plate going on. I honestly think it's best thing to do...but I willingly to work out our relationship when I leave Cul-De-Sac only if you want to, Kevin." Double D walked toward Kevin, and Kevin's eyes filled with tears.

"Dork, I don't care about having my hands full. Please don't go, babe."

"I'm sorry but that's final decision. Like I said I will come back to visit all of you. I promise."

"Only if you promise to come visit us every weekend." Kevin meet his gaze with Double D.

"Oh, Kevin. I will have to check into my schedule."

"No, promise me, please. I can't live without you, Dork." Kevin put his hand on Double D's creek and his thumb rubbing against his cheek, Double D let a tear rolling down as sighing.

"Okay, I promise." Double D kissed on Kevin's forehead.

Double D recalled that day when he came home from school, his face was tear-stained and run to his bedroom to locked himself in and tempted to self-harm himself but he couldn't bring it to him, and his mother came home and heard quiet sobbing coming from Edd's bedroom.

"Eddward? Honey?" Mrs. Vincent's voice softly as slowly walking upstairs, and gently knocking on the door.

"Mother, please. Leave me alone at this moment." Double D sobbed.

Feeling heartache, and debated about walk in, and decided to go in anyways but found the door locked. "Eddward, please unlock the door right now."

"No, mother. I do not want to be bothered. Please. I will be fine. I will come out when I'm ready." His mother sighed and decided to leave Eddward alone for now, she walk away.

In his bedroom, Eddward sitting on the bed with knees against his chest with his arms around his legs and holding his cell phone and thinking about call Kevin for his comfort, but decided to against it...he opened his photo gallery to see random pictures, some with Kevin, some with Eddy and Ed, he do not want to move away but everything going on at school is getting harder, harder on him and he is very concerned for his safety, he do not want to risk himself by waiting for something to be happen, he decided to open to his mother, he pushed himself off the bed and unlock the door. He peek out to see, then exited his bedroom as walked downstairs slowly.

"Mother? Are you here?"

"In here, darling." from in the kitchen.

Double D walked into kitchen to find his mother sitting on the chair with a mug in her hand.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mother asked quietly

"Mother, I do not wish to tell you but it's got out of the control...I already made my mind, I want to leave Peach Creek."

"Why is that, Eddward?" Mother furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Because I was bullied since middle school, back then it was nothing, not too serious but now it's got worse and serious, I do not want to stay here and get hurt physically."

"Eddward, is it because of you are gay?" Mother rose as walked toward Eddward to hold him. "Is it right, hmm?"

Eddward slowly nodded his head "Yes, Mother. That's correct."

Mother tsk'd as rubbing his back gently. "Okay, I will discuss about this with your father when he gets home tonight."

"Can I discuss about it with both of you tonight?" Eddward meet his gaze to his mother's eyes.

"Of course, you can, darling." his mother kissed top of his head.

During dinner time, Eddward sit and eating his food quietly.

"Darling, we got something to discuss about." Mother wiped her mouth with a napkin as looked at her husband.

"Yes, love? What about?" his father look up to meet gaze with her.

"Today, Eddward came home crying and he informed me that he is bullied and he wished to leave Peach Creek."

His father looked at Eddward, "Eddward, how long it been?"

"Since middle school, father, but back then it wasn't worse." Eddward wiped his mouth.

"Is it because of you are gay?"

Eddward looked down as nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"I see" He cleared his throat, "I, uh... I will call your uncle to see if he gladly to let you stay with him."

Eddward looked up at his father surprised "Are you serious, father? Really? I can go live with my uncle?"

"Only if he willingly let you, tonight I will call him."

Double D came back to reality and see all Cul-De-Sac gang are sad to see him go.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I truly am. I promise to come back to visit all of you. I promise." Double D opened the driver's door, and get in. Kevin closed the door, as Double D rolled the window down, and Kevin bend down to give him a final goodbye kiss.

"See you later, dork." Kevin bite his lip as resist an urge to cry.

"Yes, goodbye, Kevin. I love you." Double D's lips quivering

"I love you too, babe." Kevin stepped away from his car as watching Double D leaving.

Double D slowly driving as trying to refrain from watching Cul-De-Sac in his rear mirror, they getting smaller, smaller then disappered as he turn right to leaving Peach Creek. He's looking forward to new chapter of his life.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I'm sorry if it isn't good enough...and I know it's short but I tried my best to write a prompt you sent me. D: Once again I hope you like it! STARRY OUT! c:  
**


End file.
